Life of a Blonde Ninja: To Love Ru style!
by panda-kun77
Summary: Naruto, a goofy and hyper-active Demonic Ninja finds himself living with the Yuuki Family in Japan, where a destined meeting with Aliens leave Naruto to ponder over one thing. 'Is love full of troubles' -Naruto and To Love Ru crossover-
1. Prologue: Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru!

**A/N: **SORRY for being gone so long lol!!! XS!! Well, I know you all voted for one story to focus on, but since I have not been on lately to update my story, I've decided to make this one. Due to my stupidity and lack of motivation, my first story **- Naruto?!: Jutsu and magic 101** will be updated at a later date. I'm hoping to post it somewhere next month. Until then, please enjoy this story. I've made this just for the fun of it and since I want to see if anyone would like to start a crossover for these two animes. One has already started (He's the first to start, **NarutoRamen2008 **) and I hope with this uploaded, he will continue, and more will come around in posting this particular x-over. xD! Personally I enjoy these two animes and it's the reason why I wanted to make this.

**Note: **Considering this is a **Crossover **with **To Love Ru** or 'Trouble' ( I think ) This will mostly be filled with romance and humor in general. There won't be anything BIG such as too much killing and sorrow, but this will have some pretty good action =D!! It's an AU! Alternate-universe (if I'm not mistaking) so expect the whole Naruto storyline being changed around from beginning up to the current one =3!!! I plan to go with the original manga storyline of To Love Ru! So just read to find out =3! (There will be some serious events that'll happen so expect those to come ^-^;)

Aside from that, please enjoy, readers! I'll try to make this as funny and entertaining as possible.

-Panda-kun77

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Life of a blonde ninja! To Love Ru style!**_

---------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: _Forgotten_**

The Abyss… a dark and meaningless place with nothing, but an empty void.

Space… a vast sea of darkness that is littered with stars, big and small.

A young teen garbed in standard ninja attire floated in between these two places. On one side was the abyss and the other, the galaxy. Dividing these was nothing but a faint line of blending between the two. Uzumaki Naruto, Jonin ninja, gazed distantly at nothing, overlooking the bizarre surroundings he was in. His golden hair gently moved in random directions as if some existing wind was toying with it.

_It hurts…_

That thought alone sent gentle ripples to occur upon the abyss and Space, much like what a single tear-drop will do to a calm smooth water.

_Konoha…_

An echo soon developed as Naruto continued to repeat those two things in his head. They never ceased. It was like the only things that came into his mind. Nothing else made itself known. Not wondering why he was there, who he was, what little action or interest he can convey or have. Just nothing at all. If it weren't for his subtle breathing, one would mistaken him to be dead. Even the eyes look distant to the point of having no pupils showing.

_It hurts…_

The rippling intensified and the bizarre world that he was thrust in soon became a mess. Flashing lights of irregular timing began to pop up in numerous places. It started with small winking dots that grew to the sizes of a ball. And yet… this did not catch the blonde's interest at all.

…

There was a blank moment in his mind where he had nearly stopped breathing and thinking all the same. His eyes glazed over as his mouth opened slightly. The thought came once more, although this time an action came along with it.

"Ko…no…ha…." Naruto rasped out.

And as if it was a sort of key to a gate, the lights all flickered and died. The strange world was swallowed by the empty abyss for just a second before light-- brighter than anything that Naruto had seen, shattered the Abyss.

Everything began to move, taking shape and growing into something else. In a split second, his once strange surroundings changed into a deep blue sky where clouds floated slowly yet purposefully. His body, given the sense of feeling, felt the cold chilling winds that blew by towards the east.

"W-Where am?" The blonde boy said to himself, after finding his voice once again.

Nothing replied except for the shining sun that smiled warmly upon his form. And just that alone began filling some of the empty holes and gaps that were etched upon his memories. Bit by bit, he began to remember. Things like life starting with loneliness and familiar experiences of battle leading to life and death occured. It seemed just about everything came rocketing back towards him. And he can feel something happening just as he reached one particular thought.

"The war…" He said, as the eyes slowly retained it's color and life.

He remembered the battle, the loses, the triumphs and finally the event that lead him closer to death. Was he dead right now? That was a first true question that ran through his mind. He wanted to grasp that thought and allow himself to solve it, along with many others that flooded back into his mind, but… for reasons unknown… the blonde teen once again took a turn towards emptiness.

He began falling… and with it, the recollections of his pasts, present, and thoughts…

The sky above him slowly widened into a bigger picture as the sun that had lifted and brightened his memories grew further and further away…

Naruto's mind slowly drifted once more into nothing as he continued to take a dive towards an unknown destination.

His eyes, filled with burning defiance, were washed cleanly upon entering a cold atmosphere….

With flames of will dying down, Naruto couldn't help but acknowledge the feeling of pain and further awareness that showered his whole being with relentlessness…

He wanted it to stop…

He wanted to close his eyes, to scream, to fend it all off, but the agony of it all was just too overbearing to handle. And so he let the pain wash over him, having no strength to continue fighting…

**Heheh…. Tsk tsk tsk, I would never expect you of all beings.. To give up so easily… **A taunting voice greeted his beaten senses.

**Surely… you do not wish to give up?**

The blonde gritted his teeth faintly as he could feel his body numbing. The pain that he had continued to suffer through in this… this… dream! Or whatever it as, slowly became dull and less ferocious.

**Yes…**

Feeling a wave of energy and uproar within himself, the teen pulled upon it for strength.

**That's right….**

With renewed power, Naruto let out a defiant roar as he struggled to escape this unending fall.

**Fight… **The unidentified entity urged**… Continue to fight!!**

Like the previous world he was in, the sky and sun scenery-- as well as everything around him--completely shattered like a delicate broken mirror.

**AND LIVE! **And that was the last thing that the boy could hear as light greeted him all around…

~X~

Ocean blue eyes shot open as a sharp gasp for breath clashed with the sound of pounding rain. The teen with golden hair took long quick breaths as his senses filled him. Water was all that he could see around him. The blackened sky that showered him with stinging drops of water quickly drove his mind to generate knowledge.

"Ocean…" The boy let out. "And storm…"

He took no notice of the blood and wounds that littered his body, nor did he take notice of a large scroll that had subtly-- and magically-- disappeared into his right hand. His green flack jacket, darkened from the amount of water, weighed him down slightly.

Instinct took over as arms mechanically moved along with legs. Body, tensed and brimming with fading energy, took off towards land. A land where waves clashed furiously upon its grey hard walls of cement. A place where flashing lights of sorts zoomed by, like speeding fireflies. A destination where buildings, plants, trees and a flourishing economy awaited the blonde.

_Gotta make it…_

That was the only thing in his mind as his determination for survival left everything else untouched. With an iron will to live, the boy pushed on. He ignored the demands for his body to stop as he continued forward, pushing against the strong currents. And through this he ignored all feelings including the sense of something slowly happening within his body. What he did not know however, was that as he used up his energy and continued to swim forward, a strange sensation of pain and cold emptiness began to grow within him.

_Haaa… almost there…_

By the time he reached land, his mind had become strangely tired and empty of everything...

Everything… including the existence of his identity.

~X~

Mikan Yuuki, Age 9, ran through the wet, dark sand carrying a bundle of beautiful shells in her arms. Her brilliant smile matched the bright warm sun that sat high into the air; watching her from above. Today was a happy day since she was spending time with her family at the local beach. With her family being separated most of the time because of work, this was one of a those very special times. Mikan spun around to glance behind her, allowing her long auburn hair to wave gently through the air. Freeing her right arm to wave, she let out a loud call.

"Rito!!"

A boy of 13, wearing casual flip-flops--much like her own; large white shirt and long brown shorts, waved at her with a grin. His orange, messy hair swayed delicately to the right as the cold breeze continued to push waves of water upon the beach. Watching his sister play along the peacefully deserted beach, calmed him and filled his being with joy. He let his golden eyes express his actions of showing Mikan that he was watching.

"Don't go too far now Mikan!" He called out as he watched his sister play with the waves.

"I wont!"

"I know you won't, but it doesn't hurt to keep checking." The boy laughed.

"You don't trust me at all, do you?" His sister pouted cutely in return.

There was a silent moment as Yuuki Rito brought his body into a thinking position. And after letting Mikan wait for another moment, he let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yes, I don't." He replied simply.

Now fuming, the girl spun around and assumed her playing. She really did not like it when her brother made her annoyed.

"Meany!" She yelled back as she burst into a small sprint.

Chuckling at her, the orange haired boy turned his gaze upon the blue ocean. His mind slowly wandered off towards other issues that he wanted to forget. Being stuck in middle school after an incident with the school's garden, was really bothering him these past few days. The fact that he was blamed for wreaking havoc upon the property wasn't at all good either. So yes, he was thinking about a lot of things now.

_Why wouldn't anyone believe me…? _He wondered.

While Rito was pondering and dealing with his teenage life, Mikan, who had estimated the distance of her family, energetically continued to walk farther away. She giggled and sometimes yelped happily as she continued to collect shell's from the sand. Hunting them down was one of the fun things that she enjoyed here on the beach. It was only after drifting further away from her brother did she bump into something unexpected.

Her wondering and playing had led her to come across a battered body of an unconscious boy. Mikan at first, halted in surprise and confusion while observing the body curiously. Blonde hair and odd 3 striped marks adorned his facial appearance. A headband of some sort with an inscribed symbol on its rectangular plating, lay on the ground beside his head. As for his clothing-- aside from being wet-- were filled with sand, tears, and some sort of dark red stain. They weren't at all fitting the boy either. In fact, they appeared to be made for full grown men. Although, strange as it maybe… the only article of clothing that fit him was the black fingerless gloves with a small metal plating that covered his hands.

Gulping slightly, the girl hesitantly approached the boy.

"H-hello?" She stuttered.

The blonde boy did not stir.

Kneeling down, she gently nudged the boy while saying. "Umm.. Are you alright?"

No budge.

_I should call Rito. _The girl thought as she prepared to run back towards her brother. It was the only thing she could think of and truthfully she should've done that first.

Just as Mikan was about to leave, a movement and a groan made her stop. The kid, which she noted was probably around her age, struggled from his downed position. Having been placed front first upon the sandy ground, he struggled to open his eyes. Once they were open, Mikan's worried expression was the first to greet him.

"Are you okay?" She asked anxiously.

A groan was her reply as the boy struggled with his body.

Frowning, she fully disregarded her collection of shells and quickly placed a gentle hand upon the boys shoulder. Helping him roll over to his side was surprisingly difficult. Mikan did not know how heavy the blonde was.

"Heave… ho!" She murmured out as she finally completed her task.

The blonde let out a cry of pain as one of his wounds was freshly disturbed by the action. Yelping, the girl withdrew her hands hastily and apologized a number of times.

"My head…" The boy mumbled.

"Does it hurt?"

He couldn't reply so instead he nodded. The boy was fighting off his throbbing mind and a renewed need to sleep. He did not care for who had found him, but his instinct made him comply. Squinting at a blue sky, the blonde gave a meaningful smile at the girl.

"T-Thanks…" He whispered weakly.

Mikan, feeling relieved at finding the boy to be okay, shook her head and smiled in return. "It's alright."

Nodding, the blonde tried his best to remain awake as a sudden urge to shut his eyes and rest, hit him like an explosion.

"Hey!" The girl called out, trying to get his waning attention. "Don't sleep here, its bad!"

"Where… am I?" He asked with an obviously tiring voice. The young blonde was seriously having trouble keeping awake. His energy, despite resting for quite a while, drained rapidly as he continued to talk.

Worrying once more, she replied kindly. "You're at the beach…. You look hurt." She paused and brought out determined eyes. "Wait here.. I'll get my brother."

Without a response, the girl quickly left his side in search for help. Now silent and alone, the blonde once again, found himself struggling to remain conscious. He wanted to badly drift off to sleep and escape once more to a place filled with peace and harmony.

_No.. I gotta stay awake…_

His mind wasn't in a good shape. Upon trying to recall information as to how he got here, he found that he had forgotten. All he knew was that he was just here. He tried to recollect his memories, but to his utter shock and fear found himself unable to do so. It was like he had forgotten.

His voice trembled as he spoke three fearful words. "Who am I?"

That question alone was enough to scare him. He had no idea who he was, his identity, his age, and even his own appearance. And for the next minute, he was fiercely involved in acquiring his memories. He knew deep down that he had them. The feeling of familiarity of something coming into view within his thoughts was his only reassurance.

He panted and fought off the growing power of exhaustion, while searching his mind for his memories. A few moments later, his ears caught the sound of rapidly approaching steps, thus temporarily halting his progress.

"Rito! Over here!" Mikan yelled back to her brother as she stopped and once again kneeled down upon the tired looking blonde.

"Whoa!" A baritone voice greeted the blonde's ear. And the tone of his voice clearly conveyed emotions of shock and surprise.

"See! I told you I wasn't lying!" The girl said. "What should we do, Rito??"

"Calm down first." The boy instructed. Turning his head, Rito knelt down and placed a warm hand on his forehead. "Not good, it looks like he has a fever."

"Oh no…" Panic etched itself upon Mikan's concerned face.

"Hey kid…" Gently moving the blonde's head, Rito directed his gaze on him. "What's your name? Where's your family? You think you can hold on?"

The younger looking boy nodded at the third question while letting out a quiet. "I don't know." to the rest of Rito's question.

"You have no name?" The orange haired boy was now losing his cool and it even intensified upon carefully examining the clothing that the blonde wore. Blood was stained upon the green vest. _Holy crap…. This is not good…_

"Of course he has one!" Mikan said as a matter of fact. Ignoring his brother's concerned look, the brunette cupped the blonde's cheek with her soft warm hand. "You have a name right? What is it?"

The fading sense of sight and hearing only focused on the browned haired girl, as the figure of her brother loomed over him. For some reason, the blonde kid found it hard to not comply. And so, with bleary eyes, the blonde boy tried to rack his brain for the answer to her question. It was difficult to do so however, since fatigue had begun to seep slowly into his already clouded mind. It was also hard since he truly can't reach his memories. There was so many large blank holes in his already murky mind that he felt compelled to just drop it. Nothing seemed to just come out. He returned his weak gaze at the girl kneeling down next to him.

Her delicate frown and concerned brown eyes somehow pushed him to renew his searching.

_She's so… patient… _He thought as he started his weakened concentration.

Using the last of his mental-strength he allowed himself to focus slightly-- fighting the exhaustion; until familiar words struck him like a flash of light.

"Naruto…" He finally whispered. A small smile formed upon his lips at the name. It was a very familiar name-- _his_ name. And it looked as if he hadn't forgotten everything. "Uzumaki… Naruto."

With that said, the blonde finally let his warn-out mind and body to fall fully unconscious. His breathing softened to the point of being subtle and beside him, Mikan and Rito repeated his name on their heads. _Uzumaki Naruto? _

Concern, written across her face, Mikan gingerly nudged the boy.

"N-Naruto-san?" She whispered worriedly. _W-what should we do if he's…?_

A gentle hand clasped upon her shoulder, causing Mikan to look at her brother.

"He'll be fine, Mikan." Rito soothed her.

"But-"

"He wont be fine if we don't do anything, I know." Rito said, reading the train of the thought that his sister has just gone over. "Help me carry him onto my back."

Complying with an eager nod, Mikan set out for the task at hand. Carefully lifting the blonde up, the two siblings strained to place him upon Rito's back.

_Man this kids heavy… _Rito noted with a groan.

Mikan also had the same thought as she was using all her strength just to push the blonde into a properly secured position. And once all was done, Rito took a deep breath and lifted himself up.

"Lets go Mikan. Go ahead and call Mom and Dad. We'll need help!"

Sensing her brother's worry, The brunette nodded and quickly pulled out a black cell phone from her pocket. And after a quick chat with their parents, the two siblings began to run across the beach.

Up above them, unknown and unseen, a figure watched with guarded eyes. Floating with the clouds it remained unmoving. Garbed in a strange flowing brown cloak, the entity smiled.

"Uzumaki Naruto… I wonder how well you will do in this world…."

Slit pupils watched the back of the blonde boy and the two siblings with him. And as they disappeared from the being's sight, a small chuckle left its lips.

"I know for certain that you'll do just fine." It said rather mischievously.

With nothing else to say, it vanished in a flash of blue flames.

* * *

**~ Prologue End! ~**

* * *

Sorry if it seemed like a serious tart ^^; And if you guys haven't noticed…. I tend to change my writing style lol xD! It depends on what mood I am when writing the story ^^; (and I guess you can say that I was in a pretty good mood when writing this first prologue)!! You can say it's something I often do when trying to begin something.

Anyways!… I finally found the To-Love-Ru section in fanfic (T-T)! Me so happy even if it's in the crossover section of Fanfiction! I thought it wouldn't be there lol xD!! I'll transfer this to the Crossover after I leave it here for a few days for readers to have a look see! Come on Fans of To Love Ru! Make a fanfic! I'm dying to read one-- aside from **'To LOVE Naru'** by **NarutoRamen2008! **Please? =D! If you do, then pls keep me posted since I would like to be the first (or maye 10th ) reviewer =3!! If there are already existing crossovers like this then pls tell me!!! X3!! I beg of you!! Tnx and have a good day!

**P.S.** This is one of my _gifts_ for the long wait!

Ja ne!


	2. Trouble 1: Adoption

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor To Love Ru!**

**A/N: Hey! Me back and first of all I would like to dedicate this fic to NarutoRamen2008** for his motivational story for this crossover!! You guys =D!! He's back xD!! He'll be updating his fic soon and me so excited lol ^^! Now secondly, I'm actually updating this more since I'm trying to get use to writing again. Taking a long period of break really had made me rusty lol xD! Also I found another '_To love Ru croossover_' its called **Aliens and Copycats** by '**monkies ate my sisters**' _(it's one of the new ones and I must admit that's an instant favorite like __**NarutoRamen2008's**__ fic)_I'm glad that this crossover is also starting up! Please check that story out along with '**To LOVE naru**_' _if you haven't yet. Awesome fics, I say =3!Well, that's it for now so I hope you guys enjoy the story. ^O^!

- Panda-kun77

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Life of a blonde ninja: To Love Ru Style!**

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Trouble 1 **_**- Adoption**_

_Bright lights and a cheerful man wearing white chef's clothing smiled up at him. Naruto found himself sitting on a familiar looking stool while gazing back at the smiling man. A bowl of hot and freshly cooked ramen was placed in front of him. And as he blinked and gazed about his current location, Naruto's eyes furrowed. He couldn't quite make out his surroundings… It was as if the only things that weren't so blurry was the chef in front of him, the counter in which his meal was placed, and a man with a pineapple shaped hairstyle sitting just beside him. _

_These two people were having some ideal chatting in which Naruto could not hear. Their mouths were moving and smiling and yet no sound was produced. The young blonde was confused and wanted to ask why they were mute, when something else took over his actions. And in one blink of an eye, Naruto found himself gazing at the vest wearing person next to him. A different question in his mind._

"_Neh, neh?" Naruto reached over to tap the man beside him. "Sensei… isn't learning ninja stuff in the academy only?"_

_The man with a scar across his nose gave a questioning look. "What do you mean, Naruto?"_

_The blonde shook his head and once more tried to ask his question. "I mean… why do we have homework? I thought that we are only supposed to learn ninja stuff in the academy."_

"_Ah…" The man chuckled and adjusted the headband that adorned his head. "Well, if you don't get homework, then learning will be a lot slower. And since becoming a ninja takes a lot of learning and training, you'll have to get used to having homework. And most of all, you're only staying at the Academy for a number of hours, so having homework is important to keep the stuff you've learned in your head even when your not at class. Simple enough?"_

"_I… I think so." Laughed the blonde. He grinned and gave a fox like appearance at the man._

"_Ahahaha! Do your best in the Academy then!"_

_Naruto glanced down at his near-empty-bowl and nodded with a smile. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt at peace in this strange place. It was like he's been here before-- more often than any spot. This scenery…_

"_Hey Naruto, you want another bowl?"_

_This atmosphere…._

"_Yes please, Iruka-sensei!"_

_It's familiarity…_

"_Alright! Hey, Teuchi! Another round of ramen for our favorite blonde."_

_The chef behind the counter nodded with a giant smile. "Beef ramen comin' right up!!"_

_It felt… just right…_

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Tp, tp, tp, tp, tp

"Mikan, calm down a bit will you?"

Tp, tp, tp, tp, tp

"You're getting me dizzy."

Tp, tp, tp, tp, tp

Rito sighed as he casually leaned against the white walls of the hospital while observing his sister pacing back and forth. His parents, sitting at a comfy bench just the opposite of him, mimicked his actions and also took to watching Mikan. Out of all the family members present, the young brunette was by far the least calm. After their arrival at the hospital 20 minutes before, Mikan had worriedly began pacing around the empty hospital. Rito did not quite understand the level of concern she was putting to some stranger, but he did share some of her worries. The whole Yuuki family did.

Tp, tp, tp, tp, tp

"Mikan, Sweetie… come sit here with mama and papa." Ringo, the mother, said gently.

Saibia nodded. "Worrying is bad for your health."

… _And he's a mangaka professional…._ Rito mentally shook his head.

Mikan paused in her pacing and looked at her parents for a moment. Rito watched as she walked over and sat directly at their mothers lap and took calming breaths. His sister must be really scared about the news of that Naruto kid bleeding. Sure it shouldn't be a big deal if someone was possibly dying from blood loss for any child, but Mikan was one of those special ones. As much as Rito hated to admit, his sister was by far one of the most mature kids of her age. Being able to cook on par with his mother and being responsible for most chores around the house is rather mature… yeah, it's okay to say that Mikan can understand what death means.

"We shouldn't have explained what that red stain was to her…" Rito mumbled quietly. His parents were thinking the same thing as they observed their baby girl fidget around with worry.

"He'll be fine Mikan. I'm sure that boy is strong enough to live through those cuts." Saibai, the father, tried to comfort his daughter. "Those big bruises…. The amount of blood."

"Honey…" Ringo turned a warning eye at him.

"His unconscious mind… how hurt he was…" And Rito's dad just kept talking.

"Saibai." The wife repeated again this time with by the actual name. There was a fair bit of hostility floating around Ringo now.

"Nor do you have to worry how well he's going to be with that large wound on his stoma- "

**WHAM!**

Rito winced as his dad was sent sprawling on the ground unconscious with a rather red throbbing, swollen eye. _Shouldn't have said that dad…_

"Really, Saibai…" Murmured an annoyed wife.

Mikan didn't bother to look up at her dad's condition. Her mind was mostly focused on praying for the blonde boy's health and well being. This was the first time that she's actually encountered something like this and in truth, she didn't like the feeling. Fear and anxiety… she wasn't used to it.

Sensing the growing gloom that her daughter had building up, Ringo wrapped her arms around her girl and leaned her head beside Mikan's left cheek.

"There, there, sweetie, I'm sure Naruto-san would be alright." Her mother whispered in her ear reassuringly. "He was just sleeping and exhausted. Don't believe what your father was saying."

The brunette was silent for a minute before smiling at her mother's words of comfort. "Thanks mama."

Smiling in return, Ringo placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Not a problem."

All occupants, minus the unconscious Saibai drooling on the floor, silently waited for reports on the blonde boy's condition. For another 10 minutes, the family waited until a faint buzz and sounding of a ring tone brought everyone's attention towards the only conscious parent.

Mikan quickly left her mother's lap as the woman pulled out a bright orange phone from her pink skirt. With quick procession she stood up and pressed her cell against her ears before whispering a soft. "Hello?"

Both siblings watched as their mother conversed with whoever was on the other line. They heard a bit of shrieking and their mother's 'Right now' reply before Ringo hung up. Rito-- and most likely Mikan already knew what their mother was about to say the moment she gave them that small sad smile and frown.

"I'm sorry you two. I'm afraid I have to leave now. My manager just called about a chance opportunity for my job." Ringo bent down to Mikan's level and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry sweetie. I know you wanted to go to the carnival with me tomorrow."

Mikan shook her head and returned the smile with one of her own. Even if she knew that her mother was probably not coming back until after a few months, she still had to be strong and put up a front for her. Though she wished that her mother didn't have to work overseas. "It's alright mom, I can just go with Rito."

The young woman knew that her baby girl was sad, but she also knew that she couldn't ignore her job. Money these days were hard to come by and frankly she wanted her kids to be financially secured.

"I promise to make a special outing sometime when I get back, alright?" She said and lifted a pinky up.

Seeing the sign, Mikan mimicked her mother's action and locked her own pinky with hers. "Alright."

Nodding with a bit of relief and satisfaction, Ringo gave her daughter one last kiss before setting her sights on her son. She didn't have to waste energy to move since the orange haired boy had taken upon himself to walk over to them. With his hands in his pocket and a fairly small smile and a look of understanding on his face, Rito nodded at her. "Don't worry, Mom, I'll take care of her."

"Isn't that the other way around?" Mikan teased her brother slightly.

Rito sweat dropped and sighed with annoyance. _Did she really have to add that? _

Ringo laughed at her two kids' interactions before planting a warm kiss on her son's forehead. "I know you will, Rito. Take care of your father too. And let me know how Naruto-san is, okay?"

The teen nodded.

"Good."

Taking a step back, she quickly started to walk off while taking her cell out once more. "Bye, you two!" She said while waving one last time before disappearing around a corner.

"Bye…" Rito whispered out, followed by a deep sigh. He wanted his mom to stay a bit longer-- much like Mikan-- but he knew that working was all to important. The fact that their mother was a famous fashion designer also couldn't be helped much. She's pretty famous after all…

"Guess now we're back to waiting."

"It seem so…" Mikan agreed as she crouched by her dad to give him a poke.

Rito on his part glanced at what she was doing while the doors to the ER slowly opened. Both siblings looked up as a beautiful woman with a rather provocative choice of clothing came out. Wearing a short, dark blue mini-skirt with matching knee-length socks and a very revealing choice of pinkish shirt was their family Doctor. Mikado Ryouko.

Mikan was the first to react to her arrival and fired up a quick and urgent question. "How is he Mikado-san??"

Rito let out a faint chuckle at his sister. Despite being younger, she sure didn't seem to show much respect when it comes to people she knew-- she's been calling him by his given name all the time. Yet… when it came to their mom and Mikado-sensei, Mikan would always treat them with their respect. He guessed that Mikan held more regards to females than males.

The red-haired woman gave no sort of response for a moment before finally letting out a smile. "Uzumaki-san is just fine, Mikan-chan. His fever was only temporary and the injury that he had wasn't life-threatening, so be at ease."

Both siblings, who had unconsciously held their breaths, let out a relieving sigh at the news. The boy they had rescued was going to be alright after all.

"Now, are you two his friends by chance?" The kind doctor asked. She took notice of the still unconscious Saibai on the floor. "And does your father need treatment as well?"

Both teens let out a smile in response before Mikan kicked his dad on the side causing the man to jolt up into a soldier like stance. He snapped a crisp salute that looked rather comical with the black eye. "Ma'am!"

Mikado gave a small chuckle. "Humans are so amusing…"

"Mikado-sensei?" Rito raised a brow a her. _Humans? We're all humans here…_

"Ah… yes… where was I?" She cleared her throat and mentally scolded herself for forgetting where she was.

"You were talking about Uzumaki-san." Mikan said as she calmly stood between the Stoic looking father and the casually posing Rito.

"Yes! Uzumaki-san." Mikado repeated the name. "Are you both his friends? I need you guys to contact his family to tell him of his condition."

"Well…" The two siblings and the father looked at one another before glancing back up towards their doctor. "We really have no clue…"

"Can you perhaps tell me where you found Uzumaki-san?" She asked patiently and not at all fazed by the lack of information. She was expecting them not to know, anyway.

"We found him at the beach near Squid Reef." Rito said as he checked his time. **(AN: **I'm just making that place up by the way…**)**

Mikan nodded in agreement.

"Very well then, please take him home for now, while I look for his family." Mikado said with a smile. "He's well enough to be moved and just needs rest, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"WHAT???" two males shouted.

"The hospital isn't big enough to accommodate another patient and in truth, this place is about to be demolished tomorrow night." Mikado, still smiling, explained happily. "So please take care of him for now until I can contact his relatives."

"Hai!" Mikan cheerfully replied.

"Thanks, your family is very kind, Mikan-chan." Mikado commented.

Two of the Yuuki family trio gave their doctor a wide-eye look while one-- namely Mikan-- nodded with a smile at the suggestion. And before Rito can voice out a question of defiance, Mikan had already ordered her dad to go pick Naruto up, while she went to sign papers and pay for the hospital check-up. His sister was really enthusiastic about taking care of another male. Wasn't a sort of freeloading brother like him enough? Talk about a super sister he had….

And so Rito just stood rooted on his spot with slumped shoulders. Today's beach outing had turned from relaxing to possible tiring work in helping a certain sleeping blonde.

"Don't worry, Rito-kun." Mikado stood up and placed a gentle hand on his rigid shoulder. "I'll try to find his family as soon as I can so that he'll be off your back."

Thinking that he was being rather distasteful about the situation -- which was rather true; Rito shook his head. "N-no!" He stuttered out. " I mean, I don't mind him staying at all, really!"

The doctor gave him an amusing smile. "Really…"

"Yes, really. The Yuuki family will be glad to take care of him for as long at it takes for you to find his family." Rito laughed nervously. _.Oh man… I just blurted out that non-sense without thinking! Kami I'm such an idiot!!_

Patting his shoulders a few times, the doctor said. "Why, you really are a nice and dependable brother. I'm glad that Mikan has such a strong and caring sibling."

Okay, that was a bit too much compliments for Rito to take. And so he couldn't help, but blush embarrassedly at her. Mikado-san was complimenting too much and not giving him enough time to think of a way to somehow revoke those things he had said.

"And see if you can wrack his memories up." Mikado suddenly said.

"Huh?" _Memory? What doe she mean…?_

"He has amnesia." The doctor stated bluntly.

The Orange haired teen fell face-faulted upon the cold tiled flooring of the hospital. Great. His doctor decided to give that bit of information just now. Right after he said all those things, now he had a task of helping his newly acquired charge regain his forgotten memories. Rito was really starting to think how unlucky his day had turned out to be. And how the hell was he supposed to help if he doesn't even know Naruto?? He just met him today!

"I'm counting on you, Rito-kun." And now the doctor just gave him one of those trusting looking smiles that was really hard to deny. Oh hell…

"H-hai." _Damnit…._

A few moments later, Mikan returned from her errand, followed by their dad who was carrying a unconscious looking Naruto with bandages wrapped around his head and arms. Wearing a patient's attire, he lay curled up within Saibai's arm. A cleanly washed outfit that the blonde had worn earlier was placed neatly upon his stomach as he rested. One last thing that occupied the blonde's heaving chest was a rather large, light-brown pouch of some sort. It looked like there were some stuff in it judging by the bulging size. Although he was curious as to what were it's contents, he kept his interest to himself and quickly erased his inquisitive thought.

"Well, this boy sure is packing some weight." Laughed Saibai cheerfully.

"You got that right…" Rito mumbled. Naruto was indeed heavy and he should know after having to carry him for the majority of the way to the hospital. Talk about hard work.

"Here Rito." Said Saibai as he held out the blonde towards him.

"Uh uh!" The boy backed up instantly and crossed his arms. "You carry him this time, dad."

"Ohh!!!"

Mikan giggled, but nevertheless let her dad carry him. He did deserve it for being a rather irresponsible parent. Putting all the work on his only son like that…

Seeing that everyone was good to go, the Yuuki family traded 'goodbyes' with their doctor and made their way out. Two were enthusiastic about the day, while one was in a bit of a small depression and very slight irritation.

Mikado stuffed her hands back into the pockets of her white coat and made her way back. Many thoughts and questions ran through her mind-- and most were dealing with one: Uzumaki Naruto.

"I wonder what planet you are from Uzumaki-kun…." The doctor said to no one. "Hopefully I'll be able to finish this up before dinner."

She pulled out a tiny handheld watch and pressed a red button on the side. Numerous blue colored screens blinked into existence in front of her. Big and small, each held different things. They were holographic displays that were clearly out of this world. Status bars and numerous numbers and data of the blonde was viewed on separate screens. A display of the blonde's body and over all appearance blinked up front, covering the rest of the status displays. Unknown characters began running through an empty rectangular square section of the screen and Mikado somewhat frowned on it.

"Looks like this will take sometime after all…" She gave a sigh as her figure disappeared at the darkened hallways of the hospital.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_**Flames… burning… chaotic and wild….**_

"_Corner them behind those walls!"_

_**They run freely and untamed… never controlled…**_

"_No! please spare us!"_

_**Dancing with ferocity they spread destruction…**_

"_Let none survive!"_

_**And those who oppose the flames will be engulfed within a hellish suffering of death.**_

"_AHHHHH!!!"_

_Shadowy figures ran about a razed forest. Burning green leaves showered upon their dark green vest and night-blue pants and jackets as they quickly made their way towards their destination. With silent and skillful movements, they landed gracefully upon unharmed chunk of trees. _

_A total of 12 figures within 3 aligning trees lay hidden. Their shining katanas were drawn and many gloves were tightened upon their hands as they watched the destruction that had befallen their objectives mark. Many eyes burned with the need to take action, but all stood firmly still. Despite the cries of help and the screams of the dying filling their keen ears, the hidden warriors did not move. Not even the taunting and cruel shouts of their enemies did not stir them from their spot. It was only after a second before one man, standing tall and fierce with his gravity defying silver-hair, raised a 3 digit finger up into the air. _

"_Squad 1, civilian detail. 2, hunting unit , and squad 3, havoc control!" He said loudly as the flaming village in front of them grew in size._

"_Go!"_

_Like one silent cloak of darkness, they descended upon the war-torn settlement; intent on bringing death upon the ones who had wreaked disorder and destruction . They spread out throughout the area as each team and each one took up their respective task. And with their passing, slow silence were instilled. _

"_Haha! Let's get these chicks right here, boys!" a gruff man laughed as he approached 2 frightened females clutching each other closely. Behind him, six others followed suit, disarming themselves of their weapons as well as their bloodstained clothes. They approached the quivering and begging figures of the girls, never giving there surroundings a look. "We are so going to enjoy this!"_

_They just never stood a chance…_

_Four flying projectiles, cold, dark and deadly, embedded themselves upon 4 skulls of the bandits. Each sinking deeply like sharp fangs of hungry wolves. And as the dead began to fall to the ground, a shadowy figure landed beside them. Glowing, twin blue orbs of chaotic power were held on each of his hands. Their energy ran wildly with pure anger from their creator._

"_What the?!" A man cried out upon noticing his comrade's silence._

_The remaining bandits spun their heads towards their backs only to freeze in utter shock. Twin cries were let out and twin souls were sent towards hell as their bodies were blown away by the drilling power of their killer's attack._

_The sole surviving bandit could only widen his eyes as he caught sight of a metal plated headband bearing the seal of a leaf. His fear had rooted him in place and most of all… it had given him a ticket to a painful death. Burning blue eyes that had shown with many emotions such as pity, anger, sorrow and pain… locked with the bandit's brown orbs of utter dread. _

_There was nothing to be said as the shinobi with flaming sapphire eyes let loose bone-crushing punches upon the bandit's exposed chest. Inhuman, in power and speed, the shinobi relentlessly pummeled the naked bandit without mercy. Soon warm red liquid splattered upon the cracked cement wall and after one last punch to the stomach, the man fell to the ground, lifeless. His blood spilling from his mouth like an endless river._

_This all happened within seconds and before the two girls could make out what had happened, a shadow loomed over them. The shinobi gently clasped their arms in attempt to calm them._

"_Don't worry." He whispered out in the most gentlest way possible. "You're safe now."_

_The two girls hesitantly looked up at him. When they did, their fears slowly resided at recognizing the sign of their allies on the shinobi's headband. Konoha-nin's was what ran through their minds as relief finally overcame them and thus allowed unconsciousness to draw forth. Within seconds, the two females fell comfortably upon the Konoha-nin's arms, both content and safe. They rested securely within his strong protective arms._

"_**Kagebunshin no justsu." **__Naruto whispered out as he created duplicate copies of himself._

_Half a dozen clones appeared and a pair quickly relieved their creator of the civilians. The original gently caressed the girls' cheeks before nodding at the clones to continue with the operation. There was still a lot of ground to cover and important lives to protect._

_All vanished instantly and once again, Naruto moved deeper into the war-zone that had been the small village. He traveled and saved, killed and protected, hunted and helped, both seen and unseen. The blonde teen even ignored the painful feeling that lay at the pit of his stomach. And he fought back overwhelming needs to inflect an eternity of suffering upon the leader of the bandits. And through it all, he was filled with regret. _

_Kunais and shurikens flew all around as enemy shinobis engaged him. Summoning up strength, he let out a burst of chakra and weaved through seals with fluidity, crying out "__**Katon:**__**Gōkakyu no Jutsu**__" or "__**Kagebunshin no jutsu**__" every now and then. Although outnumbered, his power and own skill was unmatched by his enemies. They just didn't stand a chance against him. Falling quickly from the slashes of his kunai. Dying painfully by his destructive ninjutsus. And losing their lives by his blood-stained hands. These Rogue shinobis that had brought destruction upon the small village never knew what they got themselves into. At least, that's what he believed…_

… _there's a chance that they might have known…_

_A small percentage of awareness to the consequences…_

_Perhaps causing torment and anguish was for the sake of something important…_

… _or maybe just simple idiocy…?_

_Who would know… when death has already claimed their lives? It's the reason why he hated and why sometimes… just sometimes… he would pity all of them--including himself for what they were._

"_Fools…" He said, once the last rogue shinobi hit the ground-- his neck spurting out blood from the deep cut that Naruto had inflicted across his throat. "We're all Fools…"_

"_Naruto-san!" Called out an ally from behind._

_The blonde turned around just in time to see an ANBU, garbed in the standard white flak jacket, forearm protectors, shin guards, black pants with sandals and their ever blank animal-symbolizing mask, gracefully landing nearby. Upon closer inspection, the anbu had his own fair share of battle. The blood that stained his armor and the slightly slumped shoulders told Naruto all that he need to know. _

"_Tiger-san." Naruto acknowledge with a nod. _

"_Everything has been secured. Kakashi-senpai has ordered a full retreat." The man relayed his orders. "Civilian death counts are not too high. We managed to make it on time to save most."_

_Naruto only nodded as he turned away and remained still. His eyes had then dropped towards a bloody pile of corpses. Dead bodies of a family, that had long since passed away-- even before they got there. He stayed silent for a moment before getting his companion's attention._

"_Hey…" The blonde started out. _

_The Anbu behind him cocked his head slightly at his word. There was silence at first before a drop of water plummeted from the dark sky. Rain soon followed, after a few seconds of complete silence between the two nins._

"_What do you think about our job?" Naruto finally asked. "How do you view it?"_

_He was at first greeted with no reply, but eventually the ANBU spoke, although softly at first._

"_We're Shinobis… we kill for the greater good… we slay to survive… and we bring death in order to give life." Whispered the black haired anbu. "… that is how I see it, Naruto-san."_

_The young shinobi nodded. That was about what he needed to hear from him. "Well then, you believe there's a way to end conflicts without violence-- To end every conflict like this without pain?" _

_This time, Naruto did not get a reply. This confirmed what he was thinking. "I believe there is…"_

"…" _The anbu stared for a moment, paying no mind to the cold pounding rain. "I don't mean no offence but that is just wishful thinking…"_

"_Is it?"_

"_Death is part of our ninja way and thus pain is also included. There is never a solution to wars and battles without it."_

_**Flames can be seen as destructive, but they can also be seen as something else…**_

_Shaking his head, Naruto turned his attention around to fix his blue eyes upon the masked nin. "Funny. I heard that before…" He let out a grin and held out his hand in front of him. His eyes holding a deep will and steel goal. "But hey!"_

_**Fire… can be a pillar of strength; burning with determination….**_

"_As the saying goes." The blonde said. "If there's a will. There's a way."_

_**Giving life to those flames that have died or had withered away… **_

"_I promise you this." He said to him. _

_**Fire is both fierce and warm…**_

"_I'll find a way." _

_**They can rekindle one's will…**_

"_I'll solve things without the need of causing pain." The blonde said as he tightened his gloves hand. "I promise you…"_

_**And create a fearsome light of hope to those who had none…**_

"_Cause that is my nindo. My ninja way!"_

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Dark space. An unusual scenery. Devoid of nothing but an endless color of black. Naruto once again, was floating carelessly in the abyss. His body did not response to his command to move. When he thought that he would continue to drift away… light seems to come from out of nowhere.

**Come on Naruto… Wake up!**

He heard his name and the only thing he could reply was a '_What?'_

**Get up Naruto! **

The boy did not understand why it felt like there was something tugging him awake. He wanted to sleep more. To wonder aimlessly through that pitch dark world. _I don't want to…_

***sigh* Well, if you don't want to then…**

Having nothing happen, the boy continued to enter the dark emptiness that he was in a few moments ago…

Pain and a bright light suddenly shattered Naruto's dark vision. With tear filled eyes, he shot up clutching his nose.

"GUH!" He muffled out.

Pain was the only thing blaring within his senses. And after a few moments of nursing his minor injury did he blink a few times to take in his surroundings. The blonde boy had found himself in a comfortably fitting room with light pink walls and a window near the relaxing bed he was currently sitting on. The brown curtains were drawn open to reveal the afternoon sky and garden scenery outside. Nearby houses and a few passing people was what he saw before turning his attention back to the room. Although he wanted to get up to move around and find out where he was, his curiosity and satisfaction of relaxing bound him to the bed. And so he just let his eyes wander. The room was clearly made for one person, but it seemed that it was pretty spacious still.

"Where the hell am I exactly…?" He said out loud as he glanced at the closet, a dresser with a large mirror sitting idly near a desk, the couple of pictures and arranged stuffed animals at a desk, and finally at the door right across.

"It's about time you've woken up, Naruto-kun." A tiny, near mouse-like voice, echoed in the blonde's mind causing him to jolt and swivel his head from side to side.

"W-wha???" He stuttered out. "Who's there?!"

There was movement at the foot of his bed and once Naruto looked up ahead of him, he let out a wide-eyed response. A creature, which he could remember was a fox, lay at the foot of his bed. It's light orange fur glistening from the sunlight outside. Unusual dark-blue slitted eyes gazed up at him and the cute little snout that it had wiggled slightly every few seconds. The blonde also took notice of the rather large, fluffy white-tipped tail.

"Huh?" Naruto cocked his head to the right in wonderment. "What's a fox doing here?" Completely forgetting about the voice and where he was. Naruto reached over and gently lifted the animal up. To his surprise, it was really light. Like paper light. It was odd….

"What are you doing here little buddy?" He asked with a hint of intrigue in his voice.

The blonde's reply was a chuckle and a very cute grin from the fox. **Glad you're enjoying my form, Naruto-kun.**

"…" Naruto, once again, adopted 'shocked face' expression. His mouth dropped this time and he can literally feel himself freeze on the spot.

Stiff as a board was the best way to describe how is body was.

**Heeheehee!**

"Y-y-y-y-you can talk!" The blonde stuttered out in utter shock and amazement.

**Yup and… **Like lightning, the tip of the fox's tail swept over towards Naruto's forehead, touching it lightly. Instantly, all control over his body was gone and Naruto found himself mute and staring fearfully at the creature within his grasp.

_WAHHH!! What the hell?!_ He tried to force himself to move, but nothing happened._ I can't move! Help! I cant even speak! Help!_

**But I can hear you! **The fox chimed happily as it wriggled free from Naruto's grasp, thus allowing his arms to drop on his lap. **Hold still a moment. I don't want you to be shocked or anything.**

_Let me go! _Was Naruto's mental command.

**Chill! **The fox pouted and jumped on his head. By this time, the blonde nervously fell silent-- suddenly feeling a strong desire to obey, regardless of what may happen. Of course he wanted nothing to happen anyways. **Good boy!**

For some reason, being called a 'good-boy' annoyed the blonde to the point of mentally twitching his right eye. But the reluctance to accept, and his growing anxiety, overpowered his annoyance. There wasn't any good outcome to enraging his jailor. A magical fox that had power. An unknown power. _Wonderful… wait, what the hell?_

**Now that I have your utmost attention. I'll… **The fox paused and gave a rather tiny, childish sigh. Raising it's tail, it landed softly upon Naruto's neck before roaming about his entire head.

**First, I want you to relax, Naruto. **It said.

It was slow at first, but the blonde began to succumb to the comfort and familiarity coming from the fox. He could feel his body relax and become accustomed to the light weight of his so-called-animal-warden. Naruto was still hesitant and a bit fearful, but eventually, he began to accept the mystical-talking fox. _Just gotta keep c-calm… right…_

**Yes, Just relax and calm yourself. **The fox repeated. **I'm not here to harm you. On the contrary, I'm here to help you with your memories.**

_!!!!_

**Yes! Just imagine me as a special Guardian Angel guiding you to regain your lost identity.**

_But you're a fox. _The blonde bluntly stated.

A light pound to the head made Naruto wince. _Okay! I get it! You're a guardian angel._

**Your ****Guardian Angel, Naruto-kun! **The fox corrected happily while it settled into a curled position upon his head. The fox was pretty small, Naruto admitted. Light weight and nearly the size of a guinea pig, yeah the fox was pretty small.

After what seemed like an hour of waiting, the fox subtly let the binding spell lift from the blonde. **I'm your loyal companion, understood?**

Naruto, believing himself to be still controlled by the magical fox, just replied mentally._ Hai. _

**And as your pet, only you can see me and no others.**

_Really_? The blonde asked as he remained still. _So you're like… invisible?_

**Yes**. The fox answered, closing it's eyes. **As you can already tell, I have magic about me. **

_Yup…_

**I was summoned here to watch over you and make sure you regain your memories. **

His heart skipped a beat every time he heard 'your memories'. _So… I can really regain them?_

**Of course. Have you not looked within yourself and found a few things? **It asked. **Haven't you started remembering at least who you are?**

_My name! _Was the jolly reply of the blonde.

**Aside from that, Naruto-kun. **

… the blonde fell silent. He closed his eyes and concentrated for anything. Though he didn't need to wait long for memories to pop up. Although his mind and over all past was still totally dark and difficult to dig through, he can make and remember a few things now.

"Whoa…." The blonde let out, after finding a number of familiar memories. He didn't even mind that he can speak and move now. "I… I guess you're right."

The fox continued to remain silent, but nevertheless gave the blonde a physical nod. **So tell me… what do you remember?**

Naruto was hesitant at first, but managed to relay his thoughts and memories to his guardian angel. "I know that I'm no ordinary human…. I feel that I know how to fight, no--wait, I do know how to!!" He raised his fist and stared at it. Although still foggy, he would admit, his memories of fighting seem to stick out. He felt that he actually could fight if he was thrust into some sort of battle. The blonde could feel it somehow. There was just this feeling of recognition about the way he clenched and unclenched his fist.

The mysterious fox gave a subtle grin at the information. **Well now… fight you say?**

Nodding, the blonde continued. "I also remember that I use some sort of… energy?" his voice was hesitant at first. "Ch-chalkraw, choco was it?"

**Chakra, Naruto-kun, its a form of energy that you can use. **The fox corrected. **You'll eventually know it in due time. Now, go on.**

Staying silent once more, he allowed himself to pick-out what little memories available. There was only one left. And it was something that he felt was important part of his identity.

"I'm. I'm a Shinobi?" He furrowed his eyes in confusion. _A ninja?_

Chuckling, the fox smiled lightly and jumped off his head. **Bravo, Naruto-kun! You've remembered one of the key things to your identity. And yes! You are a Shinobi. A fine and splendid one at that. **It paused to draw breath once more. **Now I ask you, Naruto-kun, do you know what a shinobi is capable of? Just say yes or no.**

"Yes". The blonde nodded slowly. Out of all the memories he's gotten today, the word shinobi and what that was, was the only very clear one. And he felt rather proud about it for a very strange yet 'right' reason. "I do."

**Wonderful. Your memories are progressing very, very slow, but not a problem. Now…**

Without warning, the fox launched itself head first towards the blonde-- sharp, tiny claws revealed. And in turn, Naruto instinctively dodged to his right. He followed his move with a right block as the fox's tail amazingly tried striking him on the face. And the force behind it, coming from something so small, was rather strong and very painful.

"H-hey!" The blonde cried out as his right hand balled into a fist and the other in a protective guard. "What are you doing??"

The fox stopped it's assault and laughed. I **was just testing your body. It seems your mind is still keen and body strong.**

"Warn me next time will you???"

**Ahahaha. Yes, Naruto-kun. **Replied the fox as it happily jumped back to the top of his head. **Well, that's it for now. Just enjoy the rest of the day and leave any problem to me. **

Giving a rather tired yawn, it added. **And when you need help just call me. Hibari is the name!**

"Ummm…" Naruto began to say.

**I'm a male, ahahaaha.**

"Ah! Right…" Naruto had to force himself not to jerk his head too fast for doing a double-take. "What the hell?? Are you psychic??"

…**. Naruto-kun… I'm linked to you, so yes I can read your thoughts….**

"…"

**Well, let's work on getting your old self back, yeah? **

"Hai!" The blonde replied enthusiastically.

**Cool! **Giving a small yawn, the fox began to circle his head, much like how a dog would walk around its bed before lying down. **I'm just gonna take a little nap.**

Naruto nodded his head as best as he could since he didn't want to disturb his new found friend. Probably the only friend he'll get in this unknown world. He paused. That reminded him…

"Hey, Hibari…" The blonde hesitantly said. He wondered if he had fallen asleep already.

**Yes?**

Nope, he was still awake.

"Where is this place?"

The fox gave a mental shrug at him. **Not sure**. Yawning once more, he positioned himself for sleep. **If you don't mind I'll be taking that nap now. **

"Ehehe.. Yeah, go right ahead." The blonde laughed lightly with a small sweat drop. _Oh boy… what happens now? My guardian doesn't even know where I am. _

**At least you're safe.**

"GAH! Quit reading my mind!" Cried out the blonde.

**Sorry. It's rather hard, you know?**

_No, I don't know…_

**ZZZZZZ**

_He's asleep! _Naruto could have gawked at his companion if he was facing him. _That was freakin' fast!_

There was a long, drawn out silence as Naruto remained still doing nothing. His mind was going over his memories to pass his time, while hoping that his savior or saviors would enter to explain everything to him. It was fortunate enough for him that his silent and unintentional prayer for any form of interaction was answered.

Light padding footsteps alerted Naruto of someone approaching. Turning his head towards the room, he waited until the person coming, made a stop at the door. There was a few noises and scuffling before whoever it was opened the door.

Naruto can only stay silent as he watched a pretty little girl come in. She was rather young and the blonde had to admit she was quite cute. Her brown hair that ended in a wavy way as it ran down her back looked smooth and over all clean. She also had a clump of hair tied by a small blue-beaded scrunchie (**A/N: **I'm glad I have an older sister to tell me what that is T-T) making her hairstyle rather unique. Wearing orange knee-length socks, a black fitting short-shorts with matching, dark orange jacket was his savior.

Or at least that's what he hoped. _She looks familiar enough… I think. _The blonde sweat dropped at the lack of memory he had. _Damn brain…_

Yuuki Mikan, gaped in slight surprise for a brief moment before greeting the blonde with a smile. "Ah, I see you're awake, Naruto-san." _That was fast. _

"H-hi." the blonde stuttered in return. _Naruto! Don't stutter! Shinobis don't stutter_. So shaking his head, he repeated the word while scolding himself to act more shinobi-like. "Hi." He said again without any emotion.

Mikan, who was carrying folded clothing, raised a brow at his sudden change of greeting. "Uh… hi…"

… _this is a bit awkward now… _The blonde thought to himself before raising a hand to scratch the back of his head.

"So how are you feeling?" The brown haired girl asked politely as she approached her bed.

"A-a bit tired, but alright. I think." _The stuttering…. _He groaned mentally.

Nodding, Mikan took a seat at the foot of her bed and smiled up at him. "I'm glad to hear it."

Silence once more.

"Ano… May I ask where I am? And who you are?" The boy said softly and respectfully.

Blushing slightly, she bowed apologetically at him. "Ah! Where are my manners." She held out a hand. "My name is Yuuki Mikan and this is my room."

Shaking the girl's hand, Naruto let out a fox like grin up at her. "Uzumaki Naruto! Thank you for taking care of me." He gave an awkward bow.

The blonde was thankful enough to finally remember who this girl was. Mikan Yuuki. She was the very girl that found him somewhere. A place where it had blue skies-- as far as what Naruto could remember.

Giggling softly, she nodded. "It's my pleasure, Naruto-san."

With the pleasantries over, Mikan finally got down to business. There was one thing that she needed an answer to. The brunette wanted to make sure that her current guest had memory-loss.

"Well, Naruto-san, may I ask a few questions?" She politely asked with a smile.

_Isn't it me that should be asking that? _Naruto mentally thought. _Oh well…_ "Sure!"

Nodding, she asked. "Do you know where you live?"

"Uh…. Afraid not…" The blonde responded.

"How about your family?"

A shaking head was her answer.

"Age?"

"Uh…." That was a good question. What _was _his age?

**Say 9.**

"9." Naruto blinked a few times. _What the? Hibari, you've been awake the whole time???_

**ZZZZZZZ**

_He's out again!! _The blonde thought disbelievingly. Mikan saw his surprised face and couldn't help but pause on her questioning. Really, her guest was starting to become a bit weird.

"What's wrong?" She asked somewhat concernedly.

_Gah! _Shaking his head, the blonde raised his hands up and shook it. "Nothing!"

"…"

"…"

"Okay…." The Brunette said slowly hesitating for a second before continuing on. "Do you remember who you are?"

"Yeah!! I'm Uzumaki Naruto a shinobi!" He stated quickly and proudly.

Mikan can only sweatdrop at him. _Maybe papa damaged his brain on our way here. He did accidentally bang Naruto-san's head quite a number of times on our way home… alright maybe a lot…_

Mikan recalled the rather comical journey home after the hospital. Since the Yuuki family rarely used cars, going home or traveling anywhere in general has always been done on foot. They had no problem with it until being burdened to carry something heavy. In all her life walking home, the traveling done today was by far the worst thing that had happened. Her dad had wined like a baby about carrying something so heavy and was worst, was that their blonde charge was cared for pretty badly. Banging his head on a few poles, being dropped onto the ground a few times, and accidentally hit by flying objects, was what happened throughout the journey. Mikan had to wonder how the blonde was still sleeping soundly after such amount of torture and pain. He should've at least woken up!

"You believe me, right?" Naruto said, fishing back Mikan into reality. "That I'm a shinobi?"

"Sure…" The young girl would have to play along for now. _Poor guy_. _He really does have amnesia_. She stared up at his smiling face and felt saddened. _He doesn't know his family or anything, but his name and age it seems. _Mikan paused in her thinking and with an idea and goal in mind, she raised her left hand up and clenched it. _Alright then, I'll do my best to help and make sure he is well taken care of!_

"Mikan-chan?"

Mikan, with the still determined eyes, turned her attention towards him and gave a practice smile. "Alright then Naruto-san. Time for your bath."

"Eh?" _What the hell??_

"You must be feeling dirty and all. So why don't you freshen up before coming downstairs." The girl said suddenly. "I'll show you to the bathroom-- I've already heated the water up." She took his hand and gently tugged him out of bed.

"Uh.."

"Don't worry about it. Our doctor told us to take care of you." Mikan said and she quickly guided the blonde out of her room and into the hall. "This way."

Naruto then found himself gaping at the Yuuki family's bathroom which had tiled walls and a shiny, brown wooded floor. And The moment he had entered, a warm steam had greeted his sense of feeling. The tub, which was a decent size, was indeed ready to be used. And despite the size, Naruto can tell that there can be at least 2 people in it. The room itself was a fairly decent size. And after a few moments of getting Naruto ready to bathe, by showing the use of the showers and what brand of shampoo to use, Mikan handed him a fresh orange towel and a bright yellow basin.

"I've placed the clothes right here." She said, gesturing towards the basket sitting near the bathroom door. "Go downstairs after you're done since I think you haven't eaten anything yet."

The moment she had mentioned eating, a growling noise was heard at the pit of the blonde's stomach. And that pretty much reinforced Mikan's assumption as well as causing the poor blonde to blush in embarrassment.

Giggling she smiled and said. "I'll cook you up something good, but until then, take your time and clean yourself, alright?"

Not bothering to say anything, the blonde opted for a vigorous nod. _Oh man._

Taking that as a sign to get going, the brunette quickly spun around and prepared to close the door. After stepping outside, however, a thought suddenly crossed her mind. Something that caused her to blush slightly. Mikan stopped for a bit and hesitantly turned around looked at the blonde. "A-ah…"

"?" Naruto cocked his head to the right in a questioning manner as he watched the young girl before him blush prettily. _Did she forget to tell me something? _

"Do you want me to give you a bath?" she blurted out.

At hearing this, the blonde can only blush furiously and shake his head in protest. "Nn-n-n-n-n-noo thank you! I got it!" _oh man…_

"Ah! Alright then." A relieved Mikan said as she quickly prepared to let the blonde freshen up. "Shout if you need anything."

And with that, the door closed and Naruto was left to gawk at it. _That was…something…._

**Alright! Let's freshen ourselves up, Naruto-kun! **Cheered a wide-awake Hibari.

That really made the blonde jump up in surprise. His guardian angel had startled him again_. Kami! Why don't you move or warn me before you shout like that!!_ Naruto mentally cried out.

Hibari just laughed before jumping off his head and to the spot under the shower. **I'll try to remember next time!**

Naruto shook his head and grumbled. "I hope so… I'm starting to get a heart attack every time you do that…"

**It's fun though.** The jolly fox admitted.

Afterwards-- when he finally got settled enough to do something-- Naruto began to discard his clothing. And before long, he was soaking away in the warm waters of the tub thinking about his memories as well as wondering what's going to happen to him in the future. He hoped it will be a good one.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Blue flames erupted in an intense heat as Mikan adjusted the level of the stove's fire. Taking a frying pan, she placed it upon the top before letting it heat up. She then proceeded to rummage through the refrigerators for the needed ingredients for tonight's dinner. Curry. Simple and easy to make, she hoped it was good enough for her guest. Since it was a common dish, Mikan decided to make it in hopes of helping Naruto feel welcome and perhaps ignite some memories of his. Who knows?

After gathering her ingredients, the young girl began with cutting up some veggies. Carrots, potatos and the like. And as she worked, Rito called out from the living room. His voice sounded bored and overall lazy. Mikan guessed that he was just sitting in the living room with one arm propped on top of the arms of their couch while holding his head in place. He would probably look half-asleep as he pressed the channel button on the remote control. Now at the thought of that, the girl let out a chuckle.

"Hey, Mikan." The voice of her brother called.

"Yea?" The 9 year old replied as she finished cutting 2 of the 3 carrots. "What is it?'

"What's for dinner?" He asked, flipping through the channels of their TV. There was a lot of boring channels lately.

"Curry for tonight." Mikan replied.

"Didn't we have that last night?" Rito furrowed his brows up and turned towards the kitchen.

"Yea, we did. I'm making this again for Naruto-san though. I'm hoping that this'll help him somewhat." His sister explained. A moment later, Rito can hear the sizzling sounds of food cooking up.

"Naruto, huh?" The orange haired teen whispered before shrugging and giving an 'ok' to his sister.

_I guess that might help him. _Flipping to another channel, the boy continued to lazily look for an interesting show.

Just as he was about to decide on laying down to catch some Z's, the front door suddenly slammed open. Rito jerked up from his position and spun his head around so fast that he thought he was going to break it. A man with black eyes and hair walked in with a huge grin on his face. His black long-sleeves shirt and casual blue jeans were dirtied with pencil shavings, tiny pieces of erasers, and ink-- both black and white. And on the mans head was a white bandana bearing a kanji for 'fight on' right on top. (**A/N: **once again I'm making that 'kanji' stuff up…. I have no idea what it exactly means) Rito groaned at the man and shook his head from side to side like he was having a headache. The man, was none-other than Saibai Yuuki, a Mangaka and father of 2 kids.

"Rito! Mikan! I'm home!" He sung in a cheerful tone. Too cheerful.

Shaking his head, Rito began to reprimand his dad. "Can't you open the door properly, dad??? You have a key don't you??"

The man blinked a few times and brought his hand over his head in an apologetic manner. "Ah, sorry about that. I was just happy about this great news!"

"Wah?" The teen looked at his hands and found a bright yellow folder. Is that the finished manga?

While Rito was pondering, the door to the kitchen opened and Mikan's head poked out of it. Smiling, she ran up to her dad and gave him a welcome hug. "Welcome back, papa."

"Mikan!" Before returning the hug, Saibai thrust the folder onto Rito-- temporarily surprising the boy. "I'm home early!"

Giggling the girl nodded and stepped away. "How come though? I thought the manga wasn't finished?" She was pretty sure that her dad had a ton of work to do. Even if it was a supposedly a day off, he still got called back to begin another manga chapter. Mikan didn't expect him to be back until later on tonight, that's for sure.

Saibai just smiled and said. "Finished everything already." He then stood straight up and begun to look around wildly.

"Is the boy up yet??" He asked.

Raising a brow, Mikan tilted her head to the right. "You mean Naruto-san?"

"Yes! Is he??"

The overly excited father was practically begging her to tell their Guest's location. Mikan however, reluctantly explained where he was. There was just something not right about her father's behavior.

"He's taking a bath right now, upstairs." She slowly said. "But why would-"

"NARUTO!!!" The black haired man's booming voice both made Rito and Mikan flinch. And before the two siblings knew it, their father was rampaging upstairs. Mikan was able to recover from the sudden outburst quickly enough to pursue her father. She had no idea what he was going to do to their guest, but she sure wasn't going to let her dad disturb the blonde boy's bath.

"DON'T DAD!" She cried out while running upstairs as well.

Rito watched the two leave before shaking his head and groaning slightly. "Oh man…. Hmm?"

He glanced down at the folder and observed for a bit before opening it gently and taking one of the papers out to have a look. And when he did his, eyes grew wide. His posture stiffened as he stood in place like a stone statue. Rito paid no mind to the cry of 'WAAAH' that had come from upstairs nor did he react from the yelling and overall racket taking place in the bathroom. His mind had just stopped as he tried to comprehend the first word of the paper.

One bolded word was all it took to freeze the teen in place. One shocking text that had him ignoring everything that was going on around him. A very clear message that Rito knew would affect his life quite slightly.

"Adoption…" He whispered . …. _great…_

Yuuki Rito, Age 13, moaned as a wave of frustration began to run around his head. _Just great…_

And while he was getting a migraine, a certain blonde upstairs was wondering why a water-shaped dragon had magically appeared and assaulted a black haired man; why Hibari was happily sleeping once more on top of his head, and why Mikan-- still dressed-- had chosen to don on a yellow basin over her head while taking a shower on the ground.

And Naruto, being a bit slow in the mind, can only ask one thing. "Did I miss something?"

**~ Chapter 1: Adoption End! ~**

A/N: well, lol hope you've enjoyed this start! Is it exciting or is it plainly boring? XS probably. It feels like I'm going slow though… Anyways I intended this to be funny most of the time, but sorry if it's starting out to be rather serious than humorous. I'm just setting some things up is all ^^! Well, Read and Review pls! Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. =3!

Want a preview? Sure!! I actually thought this ahead of time and I'm sure I can make it happen xD!

Preview for **Life of a blonde ninja: To Love Ru Style! - **

"Welcome to your Domain… Naruto-kun."

"Hey, Kyuu-chan when's training?"

A pod crashes upon the beach and Naruto gets an intergalactic item.

"What the hell is this?"

"hello! Testing testing!" A cute voice came from the other line. "Is this thing working?"

"Hello?"

"Yay! It works!" shouts the person. "Who are you?? What planet??"

"Who am I? Who are you??"

Naruto is helping Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, can you teach me how to cook today?"

**A/n: Well, there you go xD!! Different from my Negima preview, but I hope it was enough to make you guys curious ^^! Till next chapter! Ja ne!**


End file.
